pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Arena
Vs. Battle Arena is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/25/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan are at a Pokémon Center along Route 8, when Scott walks into the Pokémon Center. Scott: Hey there, champ. You made it here pretty fast. Ian: I’m ready for my challenge against the Battle Arena. Scott: You sure about that? Greta, the Frontier Brain, is a fiercely powerful trainer. Max: What kind of Pokémon does Greta use? Scott: Greta’s a Fighting type expert. She’s traveled to several different regions, training with the strongest Fighting type experts that she could find. Ian: Fighting types, huh? How many Pokémon are used in the battle? Scott: Does it matter? Ian: In this case, yes. Scott: Well, you can use up to three, though it doesn’t necessarily mean that three will be used. Brendan: What does that mean? Scott: You’ll find out once we get there. I’ll take you there, if you’re ready. Ian: Hm, not quite yet. I need to make a phone call. Ian runs off, heading towards the phones. Scott: I guess that would make sense, since last time he called upon his Charizard. Max: And he doesn’t really have any Pokémon with him that can fight against Fighting types. Brendan: If Doduo was stronger, maybe him. But who do you think he’d call upon? Wingull would be pretty strong, being part Flying. Max: His Mr. Mime is a Psychic Fairy combo, making it the perfect choice against Fighting types. I’m not sure what his third choice would be, though Ian is calling on the phone, as Crystal answers the phone, eyes closed and smiling. Crystal: Hello! This is Professor Oak’s lab! Ian: (Smiles) Hey there, Crystal. Crystal: (Startled) Ian?! Crystal stumbles backwards, though Wingull flies behind her, the sound helping her recover, her gasping in relief. Wingull lands on Crystal’s shoulder, as Crystal pets her. Crystal: Thanks, Wingull. (She laughs sheepishly) Sorry about that, Ian. How can I help you? Ian: I need some Pokémon for my upcoming challenge. End Scene Scott leads Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan to the outside of the Battle Arena, which is a large dojo. The gate to it is closed, as Brendan looks concerned. Brendan: It looks like it’s closed for the day. Max: Is there a way to knock at all? Scott: There’s an easier way. Ian inhales deeply, then shouts at the door. Ian: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! Female Voice: AND I ACCEPT! The gate opens, as Greta and several of the dojo’s students stand inside the doorway. Greta: Scott! I’ve been waiting for you and your trainer! Ian: You’re Greta, then? My name is Ian. Greta: Alright then, Ian. Step this way. Greta leads Ian over to a large roulette wheel, with several pie slices on it, labeled with the words “single,” “double,” and “triple.” Max: What’s that? Greta: This is the Battle Arena’s Roulette wheel! This determines on the type of battle that we will have! Brendan: Oh! So that’s what you meant when you said that it wouldn’t necessarily be a 3-on-3 battle, Scott. Scott: Each Frontier Brain has their own unique rules, to test all of the contestants. Greta: By spinning the wheel, you can battle in a total of three different kind of battles. You could land on a single battle, double battle, or a triple battle! Ian: (Intrigued) Triple battle? Scott: It’s a unique type of battle, where each trainer uses three Pokémon at the same time. The next step up from Double battles. Greta: This type of battle style originates from the Unova region. I recently spent time there training under Marshall of the Elite Four. I was so inspired by it, I decided to bring it home! Few people in Kanto are familiar with the battle style at all! Ian: Huh. Any way we can just skip the wheel spin, go straight for a triple battle? Max: Are you serious?! Brendan: You just want to go for the newest battle style you’ve never done before?! Scott: Seems like a classic move on his part, from what you two have told me. Greta: I apologize. But you have to spin the wheel. If it lands on the triple battle, I’d be happy to accept it. Ian’s face is stern again, as he stares at the wheel, as if calculating his odds. He then looks at Beldum, who nods back to him. Beldum: Beldum. Ian goes over to the wheel, tilting it back to push it, the taps spinning around in a circle. Beldum keeps track of a “triple” token, as it floats forward, confusing everyone else. Scott: What’s it doing? Beldum inserts its claws into the path, slowing the wheel down exponentially. The wheel slows down, the tip approaching the “triple” token. Beldum gets in closer, forcing the wheel to stop on “triple.” Everyone looks nervous, and Greta’s students look appalled. Student: That should be illegal! He forced his own choice onto the wheel! I say he be disqualified! Greta: Nonsense! This boy knew exactly what he wanted, and set the stage so he could obtain it. You’ve got guts, Ian! And if you win, I’ll happily award you the Guts symbol! Now, let us enter the dojo! Everyone, shoes off please. Everyone removes their shoes, as they go onto the dojo floor, which has a battlefield. Greta and Ian stand on opposite sides of the field, with the student in the referee slot. Student: This will be a three-on-three triple battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Max: Hey, Scott? How does a triple battle work, anyway? Scott: Well, there’ll be three Pokémon on the field, one on a trainers left, right and in the middle. Attack pattern wise, it is complicated, as those on the far sides can’t attack those out of reach. So, the Pokémon on Ian’s left could attack the one across from it, which would be Greta’s right, or her Pokémon in the middle, but not the one on Greta’s left. It is too far out of range. There are exceptions to this rule, mostly applying to Flying types. Brendan: Why can’t the Pokémon attack the furthest ones out? Scott: Location. The Pokémon would have to cross the entire field to get at them, risking the chance of being caught in the crossfire of another attack. Max: Hopefully, Ian called upon Wingull there. She’s probably one of his strongest Flying types. Brendan: As for his second and third choice, who knows? Greta: I’ll introduce mine, first! Heracross, Medicham, Lucario! Greta throws three Pokéballs, as her Pokémon come out. Heracross, with a heart-shaped horn, appears on Greta’s left. Medicham, with a large bulb extension on his head, is in the middle. And Lucario is on Greta’s right. Ian: A Lucario? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. Max: Wow! Just like Dakota’s! Ian smirks, as he draws three Pokéballs. He throws them, choosing his Pokémon. Heracross comes out on Ian’s left, Combusken down the middle, and Primeape on his right. Ian’s Heracross is across from Lucario, while Primeape is across from Greta’s Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Combusken: Combusk! Primeape: Primeape! Max: All Fighting types?! Greta: Huh? Ian: You’re a Fighting type expert. So it only made sense to challenge you with an entirely Fighting type team. Brendan: (Hands to his head in confusion) No it doesn’t! It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! Scott: Apparently, it does to Ian. Taking on a Fighting Pokémon expert with only Fighting types. It’d be a challenge of skill and power, proving that his training is at least equal to or greater than an expert’s. Brendan: Oh, why does Ian always have to make everything so hard for himself?! This is going to drive me crazy! Greta: I have to admit that I’m impressed by this tactic, though I don’t think it will be the best one for you. Student: And, begin! Greta: Let’s start simple here, shall we? Heracross, Megahorn! Medicham, Focus Punch! Lucario, Blaze Kick! Max: That’s simple?! Ian: Primeape, Cross Chop! Combusken, Sky Uppercut! Heracross, Brick Break! Primeape crosses its hands, them glowing blue as they block Heracross’s green energy Megahorn, blowing the two back. Combusken strikes Medicham’s blue Focus Punch with his glowing blue Sky Uppercut, breaking through it. Heracross does a karate chop with his glowing white arm, blocking Lucario’s Blaze Kick, leg on fire. All six Pokémon skid back across the field, eager to go again. Greta: Heracross, use Stone Edge on Combusken! Lucario, Aura Sphere on Primeape! Medicham, go after Heracross with Ice Punch! Max: Aura Sphere on Primeape?! Brendan: But you said that most moves would be intercepted! Scott: Most. Aura Sphere is one of those exceptions. Ian: Hm. Let’s take advantage of it! Combusken! Mirror Move to reflect Stone Edge to Lucario! Primeape, charge Heracross with Low Kick! Heracross, block Ice Punch with Megahorn! Greta’s Heracross slams her arms into the ground, as light blue pillars of rock shoot out of the ground, rushing at Combusken. Combusken forms a black portal mirror, the Stone Edge going into the Mirror Move, being reflected at Lucario, cutting into Medicham’s path. Medicham uses his hands to push off one, jumping and falling at Heracross with Ice Punch, him countering with Megahorn. Lucario forms an Aura Sphere, firing it, the attack breaking clean through the reflected Stone Edge. Max: That much power?! Brendan: So much happening, and each Pokémon is only using one move! Scott: Oh, just wait. This round of attacks isn’t even over yet! Aura Sphere approaches Combusken, curving right before crashing into Mirror Move, chasing after the charging Primeape, which dashes at Greta’s Heracross. Primeape spins and goes around Heracross, putting her in between it and Aura Sphere. Greta: Dodge by flying up! Greta’s Heracross opens her carapace, fluttering her wings and flying into the air, as Primeape’s Low Kick attack swoops over the ground, missing. Aura Sphere hits Primeape, distorting it as Heracross lands behind Primeape. Greta: Now use Arm Thrust! Ian: Combusken! Help out with Flamethrower! Greta’s Heracross uses Arm Thrust, striking Primeape with her hands several times, before the final thrust shoves Primeape back and causes Heracross to skid back, barely dodging Combusken’s Flamethrower. Medicham does a series of backhand springs to land back in the center of Greta’s team, as Ian’s Heracross has a frozen horn, the weight causing him to fall forward. Combusken looks startled by this, as Ian scowls. Brendan: This tension. I’ve never felt anything like it before! Scott: Between not being familiar with this type of battle style, along with the strength of his opponent, Ian’s completely pushed into a corner. Most trainers that battle Greta in the Triple Battle never win, due to the unfamiliarity of it all. Max: It doesn’t look good for Ian, that’s for sure. Ian: Combusken, use a light Flamethrower. Melt Heracross’ ice. Combusken looks nervous, but manages to conjure up a small flame, melting the ice on Heracross’ horn. He stands up, excited and thankful. Brendan: Combusken’s not the best in double battles. I can’t begin to imagine how uncomfortable he is here in a triple battle. Ian’s eyes move back and forth on the field, surveying it intensely. He glances from Lucario to Medicham to Heracross and back to Lucario, looking for some sort of weakness. His gaze then heads upward, looking at the ceiling. The image of Aura Sphere curving appears in his head, as does Wingull disappearing as she uses Aerial Ace. Ian: Combusken! Use Flamethrower on Lucario! Greta: Trying for a solo attack? Won’t work! Lucario, block it with Aura Sphere! Heracross, hit it with Stone Edge! Ian: (Smirks) Heracross, Aerial Ace! Primeape, Acrobatics! Ian’s Heracross spreads his wings, flying forward, heading straight towards the Flamethrower that Combusken has fired. Heracross speeds up and disappears, reappearing to ram Greta’s Heracross with Aerial Ace, preventing her from firing Stone Edge. Greta: An Aerial Ace?! Scott: So, he figured it out. Most Flying type moves work like that Aura Sphere, able to maneuver across the field to strike whichever opponent it sees fit. Greta: Then, if Heracross struck Heracross, then where’s? Primeape glows with a light blue aura, as it leaps into the air with Acrobatics, leaving after images behind. He flips and spins, landing and preparing to push off the ceiling, aiming at Lucario. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, it exploding with Flamethrower, the smoke obscuring their vision and hiding Primeape’s trajectory. Greta: Medicham! Block it with Hi Jump Kick! Medicham leaps into the air, rising out of the smoke at Primeape, knee glowing with re-orange energy. Primeape twists to the side as it pushes off, it soaring with Acrobatics past Medicham, the two not connecting at all. Both Medicham and Greta gasp, as Medicham’s Hi Jump Kick crashes into the ceiling, Medicham grimacing in pain. Greta: Medicham, no! Max: Alright! That’s how you do it! Scott: Whoa. To think that a few moments ago, Ian was helpless in this battle. But now, he’s got Greta on the ropes. Ian: Combusken, go for Medicham with Sky Uppercut! Heracross, strike Heracross with Horn Attack! Greta: (Growls) Lucario, Close Combat! Heracross, Arm Thrust! Medicham, spin around with Focus Punch! Lucario swings its fist up, striking Primeape’s Acrobatics, sending it flipping back. Medicham charges a Focus Punch, as Combusken runs in and jumps, swinging Sky Uppercut. The two collide and create an explosion, obscuring the air. Ian’s Heracross goes at Greta’s Heracross with Horn Attack, as Greta’s Heracross pushes it back with Arm Thrust. Ian: Cross Chop! Primeape flips backwards, entering the smoke wave, approaching the falling Medicham. Primeape strikes Medicham with Cross Chop, as he and Combusken drop out of the smoke. Medicham is defeated, while Combusken is panting and barely standing. Student: Medicham is unable to battle! Greta: No way! Lucario, go for Blaze Kick! Greta’s Heracross knocks Ian’s Heracross away with Arm Thrust, him flying back over the field to his original position to Ian’s left. Lucario dashes in, striking Heracross with Blaze Kick, sending him flying into the wall, defeated. Student: Heracross is unable to battle! Ian returns Heracross, as Greta returns Medicham. Greta still has Heracross on her left and Lucario on her right, as Ian has Combusken in the middle with Primeape on his right. Brendan: So, what happens with those gaps on the field? Scott: Nothing. The Pokémon either move in, making it a double battle, or they retain their position. That would mean that only Combusken could strike Lucario, outside that Acrobatics, that is. Max: And after Lucario used Close Combat, its Defense and Special Defense went down. Ian’s chances at winning have just gone up. Greta: I have to say, I was a bit surprised at you choosing to do a triple battle. Now I know why. Ian: We grew through the course of this battle, and rose up to match your level of skill. Powering ourselves up. Primeape, Acrobatics! Combusken, Flamethrower! Greta: Heracross, Reversal! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Primeape dashes at Heracross with Acrobatics, as spiraling orange energy surrounds Heracross’ arm. Heracross thrusts her palm at Primeape, the two colliding and creating an explosion. Combusken breathes Flamethrower, countering Lucario’s Aura Sphere. When the smoke fades, Heracross is down, Primeape barely holding on. Student: Heracross is unable to battle! Greta: (Returning Heracross) I think it’s time to finish this up. Lucario! Show off your Dragon Pulse! Ian: Primeape, Acrobatics! Combusken, Overheat! Lucario glows with a multi-colored aura, as the aura launches itself at Combusken, taking the shape of a dragon with wings. Primeape dashes in with Acrobatics, colliding with and taking the full brunt of Dragon Pulse. Combusken’s body glows red as he’s surrounded in fire, as he expands his arms out. Combusken fires a giant stream of fire from his body, shooting through the smoke, Lucario’s eyes lighting up as it gets closer. Overheat envelops Lucario, and when all the smoke and flames fade, Primeape and Lucario are down. Student: Primeape and Lucario are unable to battle! The victor of this Frontier challenge is Ian! Ian: Yes! We did it! Ian runs out onto the field, where Combusken is helping Primeape up, the two grumbling happily. Ian goes over and helps them as well, smiling. Ian: That was an excellent job on both of your parts. And we can’t forget Heracross, either. Combusken: (Weakly) Busken. Primeape: (Weakly) Pri. Greta walks over, and she bows to Ian. Greta: Ian, I bow to your skill. Your willingness to dive headfirst into an unfamiliar battle style has inspired me, and your ability to learn instantly as you went was incredible. I have much more to learn. I am proud to present to you, the Guts Symbol! Greta extends the Guts symbol to Ian, who takes it. Ian puts his fist to his hand, bowing to Greta as well. Ian: Thank you for such an exhilarating battle. It is one I shall remember for a long time to come. Max and Brendan sloop over, giving a sigh of relief. Max: That was too close! Brendan: If all of Ian’s Frontier battles are going to be like that, I may not survive them! Scott: (Keeping his excitement contained) I certainly picked a doozy of a trainer to compete in the Battle Frontier this time. How will he continue to amaze me? Main Events * Ian defeated Greta, and earned the Guts Symbol. * Triple Battles make their official debut. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Scott * Greta * Crystal * Students Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Heracross (Greta's) * Medicham (Greta's) * Lucario (Greta's) Trivia * This is the first time that an event in a crossover episode has been mention, Dakota being referenced by name. * Despite seeing Lucario on several occasions, this is Ian's first time scanning it in his Pokédex. * Greta was originally going to have the party of Medicham, Hariyama and Breloom, to more resemble her anime party and having all Gen III Fighting types. ** Her Heracross is due to all the Frontier Brains having a Pokémon belonging to their game teams. ** Lucario appeared due to the inclusion of Gen IV Pokémon in this series. Also almost every major Fighting type expert introduced after Lucario's debut wields one. * Combusken is the first member of Ian's main travel party to beat a Frontier Brain's Pokémon. * Wingull appearing was a tease to make readers think she'd appear in this challenge. * This episode is the first time the running gag of Crystal falling over when called is broken, due to Wingull helping her. * Hitmontop is the only of Ian's Fighting types that didn't appear. * This is, at this time period, my favorite battle that I have written. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge